


Christmas Time Surprise

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Sick Castiel, Sweet Dean, au prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in the hospital for the holidays so I came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room<br/>I knitted you a sweater<br/>Pulling you in for a kiss with a scarf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time Surprise

The first looks Dean got the first couple times he passed by the nurse's station were full of confusion. At one point it must have dawned on them what he was doing, because the last couple times he brought stuff up they were watching him pass by fondly. He went in and out the hospital room as quietly as he could so as not to wake Cas. First he brought up a small Christmas tree, and he brought up garland with cute little bows and ornaments to drape on the various medical appliances around the room. Then he brought up wreaths to hang on the end of his bed and the back of the door, and hung mistletoe over his bed for some Christmas smooches. Finally he put Cas' present under the tree and wound the scarf Cas knitted for him last Christmas around his neck. He sat in the chair next to Cas' bedside and anxiously waited for him to wake up. Dean always got anxious when Cas was sleeping. He knew his cancer was on the mend, and he was in stable condition now, but Cas was his boyfriend and his whole world, so of course he couldn't help but worry anyway.

 

When Cas woke up to see Dean sitting next to him he gave him a sleepy smile. Dean smiled and gestured around the room. Cas blinked his eyes clear and looked around. His smile grew, and it illuminated the room considerably. More than any Christmas lights ever could have. Dean suddenly smirked.  
"Look behind you."  
Cas turned and laughed.  
"Well?"  
Cas turned back around, pulled Dean in by his scarf, and gave him a sweet kiss.  
"I love you Cas."  
"I love you too Dean."  
"There's a present with the tree next to you."  
Cas looked to his other side and grabbed it. He tore open the paper with glee and grinned again when he opened the box. He pulled out a blue sweater.  
"I had to use that yarn; it matches your eyes."  
"Thank you Dean. I love it. I'll put it on when they change my IV."  
"There's another one," Dean said, suddenly looking nervous.  
Cas looked over again, confused when he doesn't see anything. When he turned back Dean was kneeling on the floor. Cas gasped, the tears already forming.  
"Are you sure Dean? I'm not even one-hundred percent guaranteed to live."  
Dean got up and sat on the bed.  
"First of all: don't you dare say shit like that. Second of all: you didn't even let me say anything."  
"Sorry."  
"Now."  
Dean leaned over and pulled the box out of his pocket. There were tears in his eyes now. He took a shuddering breath.  
"Cas…"  
"Yes Dean?"  
Dean swallowed.  
"Um…"  
"You can do it honey."  
"Will you marry me?"  
Cas' smile had never been so big, nor so bright. He nodded vigorously.  
"Yes," he said breathlessly. "Yes."  
Dean's smile matched his. He slid the ring onto Cas' finger before throwing himself into Cas' arms.


End file.
